Mask
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Side story to "Black Waltz" Julian Dare has fallen in love with the daughter of his best friend, Aurora. Too ashamed to admit it, he satisfies his desire through love letters going by the name Mask. Will Aurora discover her secret admirer's true identity?


**Mask**

-A "Black Waltz" Side Story-

(Note: This story takes place before the events of "Black Waltz.", five years before Carmen is born and shortly after Bianca and Octavian were married.)

Chapter One

The air was chilling, the wind sharp enough to cut through several layers of clothing, as I crossed the parking lot of the Council Meeting House. I pulled my cloak tighter around my frame, as a gust of wind pelted me with sheets of whirling snow. The world around me was incased with ice. The ground was thick with at least eight inches of it and the trees bowed beneath their load. The moon lit up the world in a dazzling display of reflected light.

"Idiot Councilmen." I grumbled. "It's too damn cold for this." I was getting grumpy in my old age. My patience was waning. If there were anyone else who would be willing to take on my job as ambassador to the Pure Bloods, I 'd give it up in a heart beat. I never was one for politics. No, that was my sister, the late Queen Diana. She loved politics, loved the challenge it offered her. Too bad it led to her undoing. Shortly after the sudden death of her husband, She took in a lover. A man by the name of Vlad Constantinescu. He betrayed her, murdered her, and took her throne. If it were not for my quick action (and much groveling) her son would have died as well. Ever since that day, I've raised my nephew, Octavian as my own. He lived with me in my mansion up until recently when he had his own built and married a girl from one of the aristocratic families. I think her name is Bianca, if I'm not mistaken. I have to admit, there is one good thing about having to go to a council meeting during a snow storm. At least I can get away from the unending silence of that house.

Finally inside the warm building, I took my usual seat in the very back, alongside all the other ambassadors. Just in front of me, sat my good friend, Councilman Niculai Arcos.

He turned in his seat and smiled at me. "Evening Julian." He greeted.

"Evening." I returned with a smile and a courteous nod of my head.

A few moments later, the meeting began. It was the usual dribble. Taxes are too high. Taxes are too low. Humans should have better medical care. Human slavery is wrong, Etc. I swear it's enough to turn your brain to mush! These meetings have absolutely nothing to do with me. I'm not actually on the council, so my opinion does not matter. The only reason they even have ambassadors, is so they can get the view points of every class of Strigoi society. The only ambassador, that really mattered was me. If the council angered the Pure Bloods, there would be hell to pay. The others, did little else but gossip like old women. It was the usual, who died, who's pregnant, who's cheating, who's sleeping with whom, and who _wants _to sleep with whom. Though I despise it, I've recently found myself enjoying listening in on their conversations. Some of the things I'd over heard made me see people in entirely new lights. I couldn't help but be somewhat amused by it all.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a girl waltzed into the room. Snow flakes dusted her golden wheat colored hair and clung to her wool sweater and soft pink dress. "Excuse me." She flustered, her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment. "I just have something for Councilman Arcos."

As she said this, Nicolai stood up. "What is it, Aurora?" He called in a puzzled tone.

The girl quickly came up to where we were sitting and handed Nicolai a notebook. "You forgot this." She explained.

Now that she was so close, I could see how lovely she was. She was petite in stature, very delicate, with an almost child like face. Her eyes were a strange color, something between blue and green, but neither one nor the other. Her soft, feminine hair fell in ringlets to just below her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Her lips were full and were colored a cherry blossom pink. I scolded myself inwardly, realizing that I'd been staring at her, like a smitten school boy.

"Ah, thank you dear, I forgot all about my notes." He kissed her cheek, gratefully.

Her deed done, she hurried away again, leaving us all a little bewildered.

The rest of the meeting went by rather quickly. I couldn't tell you what they talked about, as I was not listening. I was too busy staring at the back of Nicolai's head, wondering who in the world Aurora could be. A lover perhaps? No, he wouldn't do that to his wife. His daughter? I knew he had one, but I could not recall her name and I'd never met her before. They were very strict with her, and what parties she _did_ attend, I did not. Rarely do I ever go to those mindless soirees. I went to enough of them during my youth to last me a millennia. Nothing but greedy politicians and weak blooded aristocrats trying to whore out their daughters to us Pure Bloods, in hopes of strengthening their blood lines.

After the meeting was over, I stopped Nicolai as he was returning to his car and asked him who Aurora was.

"She's my daughter, of course. Don't you remember?" He asked, eyeing me down. How dare I forget his daughter's name.

"Forgive me councilman. You know I'm terrible with names."

"Why the interest?" He asked, again with that suspicious look.

"Merely curiosity. I don't think I've ever met her in person." I explained sheepishly. I wanted to add, "She's beautiful." , but I kept my mouth shut. That would be beyond awkward.

"Well, we are throwing her a birthday party next week. I wasn't going to invite you since I know how much you hate parties, but if you'd like to meet her, you're more than welcome to attend." A sly smirk spread across his face. "Maybe you could bring Octavian along."

I cocked an eyebrow at that. "Octavian? You know his reputation. Do you really want him there?" I asked. Although I love him dearly, I'm fully aware of his nasty habits. He refuses to acknowledge the king and tends to undermine him at every turn.

"As you know, the Arcos is a weak blooded family. Our strigoi blood has been horribly distilled by inbreeding with humans. Without a Pure Blood marriage, our family will be reduced to little more than humans. That's why we've been hoping to marry Aurora off to one of the Pure Bloods. I had hoped that she and Octavian would marry, but maybe he could at least take her on as a lover." He replied.

I felt my eyes narrow slightly. What he said made a bitter, metallic taste form in my mouth. "I'll see you later, Nicolai." I said, hurrying away, before he saw that my face was contorting in anger**. **


End file.
